


Eventually he didn't have to use the window

by MissMarilyns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager - Freeform, Eren is naked, Eren's appreciation, Feelings, Fluff, Graphic Description, I Tried, Levi - Freeform, Levi is bad at words, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author was crying while writing, but he is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarilyns/pseuds/MissMarilyns
Summary: When you cherish another person how do you actually show them how much they mean to you?Yeah, Levi is struggling.





	Eventually he didn't have to use the window

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not so terrible. Thank You for clicking in. I hope you will like it.

He didn’t know how he got so lucky.

Sliding his rough palms over soft caramel surface. Gently caressing every bump his calloused fingers could find. Massaging strong thighs and plump buttocks. Feeling prominent hipbones under his thumbs. Going higher to rows of ribs and pink erected nipples.

He wanted to suck them.

He wanted to lick this body. All over. Everywhere.

He reached collarbones and beautiful column of neck. Raged pulse pumping under his fingers. Soft gasps escaping small chapped often unconsciously bitten lips. He wanted to kiss them. Steal all the air. Make dry skin wet with his greedy mouth. Heal it with his tongue.

How did he get so lucky?

Was it a dream? It had to be. If so, he wanted to never wake up. To have this flushed being sitting on his lap and letting him look and touch it’s every part - messy chocolate hair, blushed cheeks, sharp jaw, toned torso and hard penis. All begging for attention. For Levi’s attention.

He let his hands slide down, left kneading the buttocks, right softly touching hard leaking flesh.

“Levi~!” - A shameless moan affecting every fiber of him. Reaching his crotch and making it even hotter than before. Making his mind blind with desire.

And the eyes. The most beautiful ones he could and will ever see. He knew it. They enslaved him and he gladly let them take control over himself. He will never look into other eyes the same way as he looked into these. He couldn’t say what color exactly they were. He didn’t know all these strange names of every existing shade. But they were perfect. Mixed tones of greens and blues with a golden hue. Always so expressive. Orbs which always searched for him. Called for him. And he always answered. Orbs which sometimes told him more than the small chapped lips did. He loved to lose himself in their depth, in their intensity, in the soft look they always gave him. His heart always delicately fluttered when their eyes met and if he could he would never turn away from their divinity.

He wished this moment would never end. He hoped they didn’t have to care about the outside world and instead stay here forever. In this dimmed room sitting behind his wooden desk. Only them. Safe from the universe. Gazing in each other’s eyes. Feeling their combined heat.

It was so easy to bury his face in the crook of this beautiful neck. Inhale the scent that he already knew so well. Kiss under the small reddened ear. Suck the lobe into his mouth and hear sweet noises coming out of these pink lips. Push him onto the hard desk and dominate him completely. Rob the brunet from his sanity and intoxicate himself in the sweet pure madness.

Levi wanted to fuck this beauty.

But in particular he wanted to make love to Eren. Show him how much the young man meant to him. How greatly he cherished his existence. Although brunet didn’t think about himself as anything special, for Levi he was. Always so brave and hardworking but clumsy at the same time. Sometimes dead furious but later giving Levi the softest smiles. The black-haired man loved every part of him. He didn’t dislike it when brunet’s eyes sometimes got reddened and tired or more marks and scars covered his body. He loved these flaws because all together they made Eren… and for him Eren was perfect.

Gentle hands slid through his hair, caressed the undercut.

“What are you thinking about? Why are you running away from me?” – Brunet asked looking sadly into Levi’s eyes.

“I’m not. I was just thinking… that… you are really… handsome. – Raven scowled because it wasn’t what he wanted to say at all. There was so fucking much more but he couldn’t word it.

“Thank you.” Eren smiled lightly and caressed Levi’s cheek.

Levi couldn’t take it. He wanted to tell Eren everything, to let the boy know how he felt but all these words couldn’t get past his mouth. He wished Eren had also felt the similar way about him. Levi was sure that sooner or later he was going to make a fool of himself and if it wasn’t enough it would be in front of the only person he had so many feelings for. He leaned back in the chair and covered his face with his palms in defeat. He stayed quiet for some time breathing deeply. Eren was getting more and more confused with Levi’s unusual behavior and just sat on his lap with uneasiness in his gut.

“… re beautiful.” - Raven mumbled.

“Sorry?” – Brunet asked with a small frown.

“I think you are… beautiful….” Levi peeked through his fingers to see big green orbs staring back at him with disbelief. Eren blushed madly and took his hand away from Levi’s cheek.

“Wha-at are you even saying? Of course I’m not. You… you are acting so strange today.”

Levi lowered his hands, annoyance painted on his face. Why was saying all these things about feelings so fucking difficult? He inhaled, took the boy’s chin in his fingers and looked Eren straight into the eyes.

“I think you are beautiful… The most perfect… being I have seen in my fucking life… and… I like… you… a lot.”

Right after saying it Levi once again covered his face with his hand. He felt like he had made the biggest idiot of himself. He just wanted to hide. Most likely in hell so no one was going to look for him there. Or maybe he should have just jumped through the window? That’s kind of easier.

He sneaked a look at Eren when he felt brunet’s head on his chest. A few sniffs coming from the boy alarmed him.

“Eren? Are you crying?”

There was no answer. At that moment he knew he fucked up. He heart dropped and he felt like an invisible rope was tightened around his neck. With rigid arms he hugged the quietly sobbing boy.

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said all these things.

“No.”

“No?”

"It’s good. I’m really happy… that you said it.” Eren finally found some courage to raise his head and look at Levi with his teary but pretty eyes. His face was all red but a shy smile was decorating it.

“But why the hell are you crying?!”

“I’m just happy.” Eren avoided Levi’s gaze. “No one has ever said things like this to me and I’m really glad… that I have heard them from you.” Their eyes met and Eren smirked.

“Levi, you are blushing.”

“Shut up! You have snot all over your face. Do something with it. It’s disgusting!"

“But just now you have said I’m beautiful!”

“Yeah, and now I’m saying you are disgusting.” And Levi kissed him exactly how he had wanted to do for so long with all the unspoken words on his lips. He felt Eren smiling into the kiss and he couldn’t help himself but also smile. He grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to his chest. It seemed he didn't make such a big fool of himself.

“Levi, I like you.” A big grin appeared on Eren’s face.

“Now I know that you ass.”

“And Levi… I’m still horny so can you fucking finally take responsibility for your previous actions?!”

“With fucking pleasure.”

Levi kissed Eren with passion and brunet eagerly kissed him back. It seemed like the time stopped when they were loving each other all night long. They kissed and touched in this dimmed room like the world would have ended the next day. Cherished the time they were able to spend together. Then they peacefully slept in tight embrace. Their minds clear and hearts full of affection.

They could say to each other “I love you” but these were just words and words weren't enough.

These three words are a mere phrase people use to express their infinite feelings for each other. They think that by saying this hackneyed sentence they win other person’s heart and from then they can together live happily ever after in Romanceland. But that’s not it. Because these are only words, sometimes said hastily and without a true meaning behind them. They can’t really express love. They are commonly used in everyday life and probably are the most popular ones in the world. But if they are so ordinary then what value do they actually have?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading.  
> I really appreciate all the feedback <3


End file.
